Colors of the Season
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Ele a via em cores das estações. Meloso, clichê, idiota. Não importava.
1. Parte I  FALL

**Situação:** 7- Voldie nunca existiu e, de alguma forma, Pansy e Harry cresceram juntos.  
><strong>Observações:<strong>  
>1. A Narcisa betou o primeiro capítulo e fez a capa, por isso devo agradecê-la eternamente.<br>2. A narrativa dessa fic não é linear - ou seja, alguns pontos podem se mostrar confusos no início.  
>3. Essa fic foi escrita para o <span>Desafio de Hogwarts<span> e, principalmente, para o and the sky was all violet...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Se fossem meus, eu estaria vendendo meus autógrafos no ebay e marcando "reuniões de negócio" com o Rupert Grint.

**PARTE I - FALL**

* * *

><p><em>A primeira vez que a viu foi no outono.<em>

Era um parque como outro qualquer: gramados bem cuidados, caminhos bem distribuídos, carrinhos de cachorro-quente. Atrativo e aconchegante. Porém, trouxa, e era isso que tanto o incomodava. Não porque não gostasse de trouxas – afinal, seus avós o eram, e sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a respeitá-los. Não, o real problema é que ele não conseguia se divertir num parque trouxa. Lá não havia o quadribol ou crianças para trocar figurinhas de Sapo de Chocolate. Era apenas um simples parque.  
>-Não adianta fazer assim, Harry. – James Potter riu da cara emburrada e dos braços cruzados do filho de oito anos. – Você sabe que não nos fará mudar de ideia.<br>Harry levantou os olhos impressionantemente verdes para o pai.  
>-Mas não tem nada para fazer aqui, papai! – Olhou em volta. Estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore completamente sem folhas próxima ao lago. – Eu queria ter ficado com o tio Sirius!<br>Lily passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e desalinhados do filho com ternura.  
>-Aproveite um pouco, Harry. Eu adorava vir aqui quando tinha a sua idade.<br>-Isso porque não sabia que era bruxa. – O garotinho resmungou, afastando a mão da mãe.  
>James suspirou e Lily balançou a cabeça. Não adiantaria em nada ter aquela discussão novamente.<br>-Certo. Então, vamos comprar um sorvete? – O pai ofereceu, olhando esperançoso para a esposa.  
>Ela sorriu.<br>-Quero menta. E você, Harry?  
>Entretanto, Harry já não prestava atenção. Olhava para um ponto distante, onde uma garota de sua idade estava parada entre as folhas secas e douradas de outono. A menina parecia concentrada, olhando fixamente para as folhas. Assombrado, Harry percebeu que as mãos dela moviam-se sutilmente, e as folhas moviam-se com elas. <em>Está fazendo magia!<em>, o moreno concluiu, assombrado.  
>Virou-se para os pais.<br>-Magia!  
>James franziu a testa.<br>-Isso não é um sabor de sorvete, Harry.  
>O menino ficou confuso.<br>-Sorvete?  
>-Você não quer?<br>-Não, eu... – Procurou novamente a menina com o olhar, observando que ela ainda estava brincando com as folhas. – Ela! Lá! – Apontou com o dedo. – Mamãe, você acha que é magia?  
>Lily forçou o olhar.<br>-A menina? – Virou-se para o marido. – James, não é a filhinha dos Parkinson?  
>-Parece que sim... – James observou, curioso. – Você acha que Anthony e Caroline estão aqui?<br>Lily percorreu o parque com o olhar.  
>-Sim, estão ali. - Apontou. - Vamos cumprimetá-los?<br>Os dois levantaram-se, Lily recolhendo a bolsa e fazendo um movimento discreto com a varinha para limpar as roupas.  
>-Onde vocês vão?<br>Harry levantou-se também, correndo atrás dos pais enquanto esses se afastavam.  
>-Falar com uns amigos, querido. Tente conversar um pouquinho com Pansy. E seja educado, certo?<br>-Pansy? – O menino indagou. – Não é uma flor?  
>James riu de novo da inocência do filho.<br>-É o nome da menina, Harry, Vá falar com ela.  
>-Mas ela está usando magia!<br>-Então diga a ela que não pode. – Lily olhou por cima do ombro, piscando para o filho.  
>Harry parou, ainda confuso, vendo os pais se afastaram em direção a um casal sentado em um banco na margem de um dos caminhos que cortavam o parque. Sem opção, voltou-se para a menina – que agora ele sabia chamar-se Pansy - e observou-a. Ainda brincava com as folhas, fazendo alguns movimentos mais complexos. Uma ou outra folha voavam ao redor da cabeça dela, e Harry não deixou de reparar que seus cabelos tinham quase o mesmo tom da paisagem ao redor. Como se alguém tivesse capturado o outono e colocado-o na cabeça de Pansy.<br>Curioso.

* * *

><p><em>A última vez que a viu também foi no outono.<em>

-Não dá mais, Harry!  
>Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e os cabelos, sempre tão bem cuidados, estavam embaraçados de tanto que ela os puxava.<br>-Por quê, Pansy?  
>Ele estava cansado. Cansado das brigas e de sempre lhe fazer essa pergunta, e nunca obter resposta. Não esperava, porém, que daquela vez ela já estivesse preparada.<br>-Porque você não me ama.  
>-Pansy...<br>Ele estendeu a mão, tentando tocá-la, mas foi afastado.  
>-E eu também não te amo.<br>Harry não esperava ouvir isso dela, e doeu mais do que ele achava ser possível. Seus olhos encontraram os dela, e o silêncio pesou no ar que eles respiravam. Durou poucos segundos, porém, porque Pansy não gostava de enrolar. Ela simplesmente suspirou, jogou os cabelos cor de outono para trás e abriu um sorriso triste.  
>-Adeus. – Falou, olhando-o pela última vez.<br>Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta, sem mais palavras, sem mais gestos. E, depois de tudo isso, a única coisa que ele pensou em falar foi:  
>-Você está errada. Eu te amo.<br>Ela não estava ali para ouvir. Nem nunca mais estaria.  
>Esse foi o fim deles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ainda assim, a primeira vez que a viu foi no outono.<em>

-Não devia fazer isso.  
>O garotinho moreno desafiou, os braços cruzados e a expressão decidida.<br>-Isso o quê?  
>Um sorriso irônico dançou nos lábios daquela que tinha os cabelos do outono. As folhas que voavam à sua volta caíram sem som no chão dourado.<br>-Magia, Pansy. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente. – É errado usá-la antes da hora.  
>Pansy olhou-o curiosa, mas deu de ombros.<br>-É o que veremos.  
>E voltou a se concentrar nas folhas, ignorando completamente o garoto.<br>Harry fez uma careta.  
>-Adeus. – Disse, correndo de volta aos pais.<br>Ela levantou os olhos quando ele se afastou. Não gostara dele, e sabia que ele também não gostara dela.


	2. Parte II WINTER

**PARTE II**  
><strong><span>WINTER<span>**

_A primeira vez que a sentiu foi no inverno._

Estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, sentados na beira do lago conversando sobre os assuntos de sempre, contando as fofocas da semana, trocando as ideias profundas e confusas que só eles entendiam. Havia neve em volta deles, mas estavam salvos pelas pedras que teimavam em se destacar do chão branco. A superfície dura, áspera e fria não era o melhor local para relaxar em um fim de tarde de domingo. Porém, não importava, pois estavam ali, juntos, e isso valia pelo momento.  
>Harry ouviu a risada de Pansy ecoar em seus ouvidos e jurou ter visto a água calma e límpida do lago vibrar com o som da voz dela. Ele ouvira aquele timbre tantas vezes antes que já o havia decorado. Daquela vez, no entanto, foi diferente. E ele levantou os olhos verdes para ela, reparando em Pansy Parkison pela primeira vez.<br>Ela era sua melhor amiga, quase uma irmã. Inventaram todo tipo de brincadeira quando mais novos, e brigaram por todos os motivos tolos que existiam. Harry sabia que ela estava ali, e compreendia isso, mas nunca realmente a viu. Até aquele momento, quando reparou como a pele da garota era absurdamente branca, combinando com os cabelos dourados caindo pelos ombros. Ela pareceu perfeita aos seus olhos. Mesmo que a touca de lã preta estivesse mal colocada, e os lábios ressecados pelo frio. Mesmo que espinhas pontuassem a testa e o nariz delicado, quebrando a suavidade da pele pálida assim como as pedras se destacavam da neve.  
><em>Pansy é o inverno<em>, ele concluiu, rindo da própria estupidez. Não podia estar apaixonado pela melhor amiga. Percebeu, porém, que talvez estivesse. Há muito tempo, só demorara para notar. E, quando ela também levantou os olhos para ele, encarando-o com aquele olhar frio que só ela podia dar, veio-lhe a dúvida. A amizade perdida, os sentimentos confusos, a vontade súbita de tocar os lábios rachados nos seus.  
>-O que foi, Harry? - Ela perguntou, no tom travesso e inocente que era constante em seu rosto.<br>Ele balançou a cabeça.  
>-Nada.<br>Harry sorriu triste. Pansy sorriu torto.  
>-Você demorou.<br>Ela se aproximou dele, inclinando-se um pouco sobre a pedra. O moreno sentiu o calor do corpo da garota contra o seu, e isso apenas o deixou mais confuso.  
>-Demorei para o quê?<br>-Perceber.  
>Suas palavras foram simples, mas sem significado aparente para ele. Só entendeu quando os lábios frios já estavam grudados aos seus, e as mãos delicadas enroladas em seus cabelos. Demorou, pois ele sempre demorava, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Atrapalhou-se por um momento, sem saber o que fazer, ou onde colocar as mãos. Pansy precisou guiar sua língua para dentro da boca com gosto de chocolate e sua mãos enluvadas pelas costas agasalhadas. Achou que estava conseguindo, mas <em>ela<em> não demorava. Separou os lábios, sorrindo de sua maneira maliciosa preferida.  
>-Preciso estudar para os O.W.L's. - Falou, simplesmente, e o deixou ali.<br>Harry a viu se afastar, analisou seus passos marcados na neve e segurou ao máximo a sensação de calor que ainda o envolvia. E continuou sem entender o que realmente se passava entre eles.  
>Pansy era o inverno, afinal. Eternamente fria, mas aconchegante quando quer e imperfeita na dose certa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Uma das tantas outras vezes que a sentiu também foi no inverno.<em>

-Mas é errado!  
>Ela riu, sem realmente se importar com a moralidade do que estavam fazendo.<br>-Você não se importa com isso. - Ele pontuou, rindo também e puxando-a pela cintura.  
>-Mas é a casa de seus pais, Harry! Eles estão lá embaixo!<br>Não que isso fosse importante, ela só gostava de implicar com ele.  
>-E lá continuarão.<br>Ele a puxou para dentro de seu antigo quarto, fechando a porta com a mão que não rodeava a cintura fina da namorada. Grudou seus lábios aos dela, cambaleando de costas pelo aposento. Pansy puxava seus cabelos, aproximando os corpos e, no ritmo desajeitado e imperfeito deles, esbarraram na cômoda grande e pesada. Ambos riram.  
>-Até que você chame atenção deles.<br>Ela piscou, não dando tempo para o moreno responder. Harry se deixou envolver pelos lábios constantemente frios, girando o corpo e sentando-a em cima da cômoda. Colocou-se entre suas pernas, passando as mãos por todo seu corpo, sentindo cada centímetro da única fonte de calor que tinha naqueles dias de nevasca. Seus dedos ansiosos agarraram a barra do suéter verde, puxando-o para cima junto com a camiseta fina que Pansy usava. A pele dela arrepiou-se ao ser atingida pelo frio cortante do ambiente, mas ela apenas se concentrou em reunir o corpo ao de Harry, enfiando a língua em sua boca, disputando pelo calor do atrito entre eles.  
>Harry deslizou as mãos pelos braços brancos de Pansy, tentando aquecê-los. Envolveu-a em seu abraço, esqueceu do frio e dos arrepios que percorriam seu corpo. E, por um breve instante, separou-se dela para olhar dentro de seus olhos.<br>-Queria ter isso para sempre. - Disse, simplesmente.  
>Ela sorriu.<br>-Se quiser, terá.

* * *

><p><em>Ainda assim, a primeira vez que a sentiu mesmo foi no inverno.<em>

-Pansy?  
>Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de uma mesa repleta de livros. Parecia concentrada em um específico, fazendo anotações a esmo em um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele já a vira assim inúmeras vezes - distraída e concentrada ao mesmo tempo - e sabia que isso só podia significar que ela estava pensativa. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, sentando-se ao lado dela. Pansy levantou o olhar para ele.<br>-Diga, Harry.  
>O moreno ficou indeciso. Mordeu o lábio, olhou para o chão, tentou não a encarar.<br>-O que aconteceu lá fora, ontem... - Começou, mas foi interrompido pela garota.  
>-Era para ter acontecido. - Ela sorria. - Não precisa mudar nada se não quiser, Harry. Só saiba que estou disposta a tentar.<br>Ele suspirou, em uma visível batalha interna. Levantou o verde esmeralda.  
>-Eu quero. Só que... - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. - Não sei muito bem o que fazer.<br>O sorriso dela aumentou, moldando-se perfeitamente àquela pele branca como a neve lá de fora...  
>-Então é só me obedecer.<br>Largando a pena em cima da mesa, ela segurou o queixo dele entre os dedos e aproximou seus rostos. Novamente, Harry se sentiu invadido pelo torpor e o calor do corpo dela. Dessa vez, entretanto, não demorou para deixá-la o sentir também. Beijou-a naturalmente, sentindo que suas bocas dançavam em perfeita sincronia.  
>Ela era gelada por fora e quente por dentro. Beijá-la era como tomar chocolate quente em um dia bem frio. Era como o inverno.<br>-O que é isso?  
>Uma voz estridente e indignada cortou a conexão deles, e ambos olharam culpados para a bibliotecária parada a alguns passos. Harry corou. Pansy parecia desconcertada, mesmo que houvesse um pingo de diversão em seu olhar.<br>-Já estamos saindo, desculpe...  
>Rapidamente, juntaram os livros e pergaminhos. Em algum momento, as íris se encontraram, e ambos sorriram.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Myara e Ritta, muito obrigada pelas reviews (não lembro se respondi :X)!


	3. Parte III SPRING

**PARTE III**  
><strong><span>SPRING<span>**

_A primeira vez que admitiram foi na primavera._

Pansy segurava com força a mão dele, tentando tranquilizá-lo. O trem diminuía aos poucos a velocidade, e ambos sabiam que dentro de minutos estariam chegando a King Cross, onde James e Lily os esperariam com enormes caixas de chocolate. Era assim todos os anos, e aquele ano seria do mesmo jeito. A diferença, porém, seria grande, pois Harry se comprometera a contar aos pais o que estava acontecendo. Amava Pansy, era simplesmente isso. E precisava dizer em voz alta. Para si mesmo. Para os pais. _Para ela._  
>O trem finalmente parou e os alunos começaram a desembarcar para a estação movimentada. Pansy fitava Harry com uma expressão curiosa, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas para ela.<br>-Fique calmo.  
>Os lábios rosas e açucarados traçaram as palavras com precisão e, por um instante, o moreno ficou tão hipnotizado com eles que esqueceu o mundo a sua volta. Tinham um tom novo e fresco, e o formato delicado. Pareciam uma flor repleta de vida retirada do mais formoso jardim. Mas o mais estranho sobre eles é que mudavam de sabor e temperatura constantemente. Poderiam ser doces se Harry precisasse de consolo. Amargos se ela não o quisesse por perto. Quentes nos momentos mais intensos entre eles. Frios para contrastar com o interior aconchegante. E, é claro, rodeavam a todo o momento aquele sorriso que o moreno tanto admirava - e que o fazia sorrir também.<br>-Vamos. - Ele falou, sentindo-se um pouco mais seguro. - Estou com fome.  
>A risada natural dela ecoou novamente em seus ouvidos, carregando seu perfume floral e intoxicando os arredores com o aroma viciante. Harry amava a combinação do som e do cheiro, da mesma maneira que amava todo o resto nela.<br>Puxou-a pela mão para fora do trem, procurando pela figura familiar dos pais em meio à multidão.  
>-Onde você acha que eles estão? - Pansy perguntou, olhando em volta.<br>-Devem estar em algum lugar por aí.  
>Juntos, pegaram suas malas e se embrenharam entre os que tinham o intuito se aproximar da locomotiva.<br>-Harry!  
>O moreno ouviu a voz rouca o chamando e se virou para o som. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido ao ver a forma rústica de Sirius Black surgindo em meio à confusão. Ele acenava alegramente, segurando com a mão livre duas caixas de sapos de chocolate. Harry retribuiu a expressão do padrinho, tentando chegar mais perto, enquanto ondas de ansiedade o percorriam por dentro. Pansy pareceu perceber o desconforto dele, porque aproximou os lábios delicados de seu ouvido para sussurrar:<br>-Estou aqui. E eu te amo.  
>Harry congelou por um momento, sem saber o que responder ou como agir. Abriu a boca, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer que sentia o mesmo em relação a ela, mas não foi rápido (ou forte) o bastante.<br>Sirius finalmente conseguiu se aproximar, estendendo-lhes as caixas.  
>-Feliz Páscoa! - O homem desejou, sorrindo. - Como vai, Pansy?<br>-Bem, obrigada. - A garota respondeu, pegando uma das caixas para si e passando a outra para o moreno, agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. - É bom estar de volta. Onde estão James e Lily?  
>-Em casa. Conveci-os a ficar lá porque estou planejando uma surpresinha para eles. - Piscou. - O que acha de passarmos no Beco Diagonal?<br>-Acho a ideia maravilhosa.  
>-E você, Harry?<br>Pansy apertou a mão do moreno, forçando-o a dizer alguma coisa.  
>-Eu também te amo.<br>Sirius pareceu confuso, mas a garota sorriu. Harry sempre demorava, mas alguma hora entendia.  
>Como dizem mesmo? Ah, sim, antes tarde do que nunca.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A última vez que admitiram também foi na primavera.<em>

Harry sentia o cheiro salgado e natural do mar em sua direção, mas não ele que ocupava o maior espaço de seu cérebro. Era o aroma floral que o invadia, que confundia seus sentidos. E era sensação do corpo molhado da mulher contra o seu, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Ele não podia vê-la, já que seus olhos estavam voltados para o azul lá em cima. Conseguia, porém, imaginá-la em sua mente. Sabia que estava deitada ao seu lado, e que os cabelos loiro-avermelhados estavam espalhados pela areia macia. Podia visualizar os contornos de seu corpo, mal cobertos pela camiseta velha que usava por cima do biquíni. Sentia que estava encolhida, tentando proteger a pele do vento gelado que passava por eles.  
>A posição na qual estavam era desconfortável. A areia grudava em suas peles molhadas e o sol sobre suas cabeças não era forte o bastante para aquecê-los. Era o dia errado para um mergulho no mar. Afinal, ainda estavam na primavera, e essa não possuía o ar naturalmente abafado do verão. Entretanto, nada daquilo lhes importava. Queriam apenas aproveitar os momentos juntos.<br>Com um suspiro suave, ela trocou de posição, de forma a passar por cima dele e poder encarar os olhos verdes diretamente. Seu corpo agora estava grudado ao do moreno, seu rosto a alguns centímetros do dele, a água de seus cabelos pingando no peito nu de Harry. Como sempre, ele ficou hipnotizado pelos lábios entreabertos que se aproximavam vagarosamente dos seus. A respiração floral dela bateu contra seu rosto, e ele pôde sentir as mãos delicadas se enrolando em seus fios rebeldes. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. O toque dos lábios, quente e urgente, doce e delicado. As respirações misturar-se-iam, e os braços e pernas se viriam entrelaçados em uma dança que ninguém conseguiria controlar. E ele se deixaria envolver pelo perfume de flores e pelo gosto adocicado - era o que sempre fazia.  
>No entanto, quando ela estava tão perto de seus lábios que se ele contraísse as bochechas poderia tocá-la, Harry deixou que três palavras escapassem de sua boca.<br>-Eu te amo. - Ele sussurrou e, como esperado, seus lábios roçaram nos dela. Mas, ao invés da declaração concretizar definitivamente o beijo, ela se afastou e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão curiosa. - O que foi?  
>Pansy suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo com que uma chuva de água salgada e areia caísse em Harry.<br>-Estou com a impressão de que essa é a última vez que me diz isso.  
>Ele fez uma careta.<br>-Não diga isso.  
>E enterrou a mão nos cabelos dela, puxando-a para perto, para tocar seus lábios.<br>O beijo que ele planejava se concretizou. E as palavras dela também.

* * *

><p><em>Ainda assim, a primeira vez que definitivamente admitiram foi na primavera.<em>

Sirius contava as moedas de ouro jogadas em cima do balcão, arrancando resmungos impacientes do vendedor que o aguardava. Ao lado das moedas, em uma gaiola, uma coruja perfeitamente branca analisava a cena com ar superior.  
>Harry e Pansy, por sua vez, observavam a coruja de seu posto do lado de fora da loja.<br>-Como pretende chamá-la?  
>A voz da garota era genuinamente interessada.<br>-Hum... - Ele olhou em volta, tentando encontrar algo que lhe trouxesse inspiração. Seus olhos pousaram no livro que Pansy segurava. - Abre uma página aí.  
>Ela lhe passou o livro.<br>-Acho que você devia fazer isso.  
>Harry analisou a capa.<br>-_História da Magia_, sério?  
>Ela deu de ombros.<br>-Gosto de História, sabe disso. Você e Sirius estavam demorando tanto que resolvi reler um capítulo.  
>-Certo... - Harry resolveu deixar o assunto de lado e abriu o livro em uma página aleatória, passando os olhos por ela. - Hedwig. Esse será o nome da coruja.<br>Devolveu o livro a Pansy, que revirou os olhos.  
>Voltaram à contemplação silenciosa de Hedwig e Sirius. O homem agora discutia alguma coisa com o vendedor, gesticulando para a coruja energeticamente.<br>-Harry... - Pansy chamou, fazendo-o olhar para ela. - O que você disse antes, estava falando sério?  
>Ele pareceu confuso.<br>-Sim, Pansy. Qual é o problema de chamar a coruja de Hedwig?  
>A loira suspirou.<br>-Você sabe que não é sobre isso que estou falando.  
>Compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto dele, e suas orbes verdes adquiriram um brilho sério.<br>-Eu te amo. Essa é a única verdade.  
>Ela sorriu.<p> 


End file.
